Modern life is filled with electronic devices. Cellular phones, music players, video players, digital cameras, global positioning system (gps) devices, radios, handheld gaming devices, etc., all offer tremendous convenience. However, these and other electronic device each come with an array of chargers, charging cables, data cables, and so on that can become a nightmare to keep track of. As a result, the user can often become frustrated by lost cables, inconvenient locations for charging their devices, and an unsightly rat's nest of the myriad of cables required to keep the user's devices operating. For instance, considerations such as how long of a cord a user would need to have to charge his or her electronic device, would the electronic device just dangle from the power supply, would the electronic device be sitting on a table or a shelf, and so on are constant considerations to accommodate the requirements of various electronic devices.
In addition, an increasing availability of structured cable products and home entertainment, networking, and automation products have presented new ways to take advantage of many of the electronic devices of modern life. For instance, it is increasingly common that new homes are built with the ability to transmit or receive information including audio, video, data, voice, from virtually any room in the house, whereas in years past, such mundane offerings as telephone and cable television were considered an afterthought. As a result, users have begun to demand more convenient and flexible ways to consume their digital media (e.g., music, movies, pictures, etc.), and for which demand conventional products have only offered a patchwork of potential solutions.
It is thus desired to provide structures, articles of manufacture, devices, systems, and methods that improve upon these and other deficiencies.